onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack
Der Once Upon a Time Soundtrack ist der offizielle Soundtrack zur ersten Staffel und besteht aus 25 Stücken, die in vielen Episoden der Serie auftauchen. Er wurde von Mark Isham komponiert und am 1. Mai 2012 in den USA veröffentlicht. Es gibt vier Varianten des Covers: Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Rumpelstilzchen, Snow White und die Böse Königin – der Inhalt ist derselbe. Summary We are proud to announce the release of Mark Isham's score to the hit ABC TV series Once Upon a Time that premiered last fall. Isham needed to come up with a score that spanned the entire spectrum of emotions -- not only breathing life into quieter moments, but also being romantic, sweeping, and epic. The result was a score for the series that is both beautiful and heartfelt and has become integral to the fabric of the show. '' ''For this release representing music from various episodes, Mark Isham has compiled over an hour of music carefully produced to provide listeners with a musical journey that captures the essence of the show. This release also features five different collectible covers, but the contents of all discs remain the same. Tracks #Once Upon a Time Orchestral Suite (4:13) #Henry's Proposal (1:17) #The Queen's Curse (2:46) #Jiminy Cricket (3:11) #Dealing With Rumplestiltskin (3:26) #Belle's Story (2:37) #Dwarves (2:45) #The Huntsman (4:31) #Things Are Changing in Storybrooke (1:47) #Cinderella (1:44) #Wedding Dance (1:21) #Advising Ashley (2:26) #If The Shoe Fits (1:35) #Unhappy Endings (3:46) #Emma and Henry (1:43) #The Siren (5:07) #The Man With the Wooden Box (1:11) #Hope Will Return (1:48) #Rumplestiltskin in Love (2:19) #The Genie's Wishes (1:58) #The Road to True Love (2:50) #The Family Compass (2:00) #Burn The Witch (2:34) #What The Queen Loves Most (2:30) #The Clock Moves (1:12) Erscheinen Once Upon a Time Orchestral Suite Enthält Charming und Snows Thema, Reginas Thema #1 * 1x01: Eröffnungsszene der ersten Episode. (Charming und Snows Thema) * 1x01: Regina unterbricht die Hochzeit von Snow und Charming (Reginas Thema #1) * 1x01: Snow entdeckt den verwundeten Charming auf dem Boden * 1x02: Regina macht sich auf den Weg zur Verbotenen Festung (Reginas Thema #1) * 1x13: Charming und Red reiten vor George davon und machen sich auf die Suche nach Snow. (Charming und Snows Thema) * 1x22: Charming reitet zu Snow White und befreit sie vom Schlaffluch. * 3x02: Charming reitet zu Snow White und befreit sie vom Schlaffluch. (Charming und Snows Thema) * 3x02: Regina bedroht Snows Untertanen. (Reginas Thema #1) * 3x02: Snow sagt, dass sie keine Königin und Anführerin sei. (Charming und Snows Thema) Henry's Proposal * 1x01: Henry sagt Emma, dass er möchte, dass sie mit ihm nach Hause kommt. (Variation) * 1x01: Geppetto baut den Schrank. (Variation) The Queen's Curse * 1x01: Regina fährt in ihrer Kutsche zu Snow Whites Schloss * 1x02: Regina kämpft gegen Maleficent, um an den Fluch zu kommen (Variation) * 1x02: Reginas erster Versuch, den Fluch heraufzubeschwören, misslingt * 1x02: Reginas zweiter Versuch, den Fluch heraufzubeschwören gelingt mit dem Herzen ihres Vaters * 1x21: Regina erzählt Gold, dass sie eine Lösung für ihr Emma-Problem gefunden habe. Er erinnert sie daran, dass jeder Zauber seinen Preis hat. Sie sagt, dass der Fluch jetzt stärker denn je sei und sie gewonnen habe. Jiminy Cricket Jiminy Crickets Thema * 1x05: Jiminy sagt seinen Eltern, dass er nicht stehlen möchte. * 1x05: Jiminy spricht mit der Blauen Fee. Dealing With Rumplestiltskin Rumpelstilzchens Thema, Varianten davon werden vielen Szenen verwendet, in denen Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold einen Handel abschließt. * 1x01: Snow White und Prince Charming suchen Rumpelstilzchen auf und er erzählt ihnen vom dunklen Fluch. * 1x01: Emmas erste Begegnung mit Mr. Gold. (Variation) * 1x02: Regina besucht Rumpelstilzchen im Gefängnis. (Variation) * 1x02: Mr. Gold unterhält sich mit Regina. (Variation) * 1x04: Cinderella macht einen Handel mit Rumpelstilzchen, um zum Ball gehen zu können. (Variation) * 1x04: Rumpelstilzchen taucht auf Cinderellas Hochzeitsball auf. (Variation) * 1x04: Cinderella versucht, Rumpelstilzchen hereinzulegen. (Variation) * 1x04: Mr. Gold und Emma unterhalten sich im Krankenhaus. Er fragt sie, ob sie dazu bereit ist, einen Handel mit ihm abzuschließen, damit Ashley ihr Baby behalten darf. (Variation) * 1x05: Rumpelstilzchen sitzt an seinem Spinnrad, Jiminy Cricket kommt vorbei. (Variation) * 1x06: George und Rumpelstilzchen verhandeln. (Variation) * 1x06: Rumpelstilzchen überredet Charming, George zu helfen. (Variation) * 1x08: Emma konfrontiert Mr. Gold, weil er das Feuer gelegt hat. (Variation) * 1x08: Rumpelstilzchen tötet die Männer, die Baelfire mitnehmen wollen. (Variation) * 1x10: Snow sucht Rumpelstilzchen auf. (Variation) * 1x12: Rumpelstilzchen sagt Maurice, dass er eine Haushälterin braucht. Belle geht auf Rumpelstilzchens Handel ein. (Variation) * 1x12: Gold sagt Emma, dass Moe French derjenige ist, der bei ihm eingebrochen ist. Er deutet an, Moe etwas passieren könnte, wenn Emma ihn nicht zuerst findet. (Variation) * 1x12: Emma verhaftet Gold, nachdem er Moe verprügelt hat. (Variation) * 1x16: Mr. Gold bietet Mary Margaret seine Hilfe an. (Variation) * 1x16: Emma bittet Gold um Hilfe, um Mary Margaret zu helfen. (Variation) * 1x16: Snow und Grumpy besuchen Rumpelstilzchen. (Variation) * 1x16: Rumpelstilzchen möchte Charmings Umhang. (Variation) * 1x17: Gold sagt Regina, dass seine Klientin Mary Margaret keine Besucher empfängt. (Variation) * 1x19: Gold verwandelt einen Mann in eine Schnecke. (Variation) * 1x21: Regina sagt Gold, dass sie einen neuen Handel mit ihm eingehen möchte. Er ist nicht interessiert. (Variation) * 1x22: Gold nimmt das goldene Ei von Emma. (Variation) * 2x02: David verhandelt mit Gold. (Variation) * 2x04: Rumpelstilzchen stellt sich Hook als "der Dunkle" vor und fragt nach Milah. (Variation) * 2x10: Snow White unterhält sich mit Rumpelstilzchen. Er schlägt ihr vor, die Königin darauf zu testen, ob sie sich ändern kann. (Variation) * 2x11: Gold beschließt, den Schal von Hook zurückzuholen. Er sagt Belle, sie solle in die Bücherei gehen. (Variation) * 2x11: Gold gibt Belle eine Waffe. (Variation) * 2x12: Gold erinnert Emma an den Gefallen, den sie ihm schuldet und sagt ihr, dass er ihn jetzt einlöst. (Variation) * 2x19: Belle fegt in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss. Im Hintergrund hört man Robin Hood schreien. Rumpelstilzchen kommt herein und wechselt seine Blutverschmierte Schürze. * 2x20: Rumpelstilzchen verwandelt Regina in eine Bäuerin. (Variation) * 3x01: Mr. Gold trennt seinen Schatten von seinem Körper. (Variation) * 3x02: Charming sucht Rumpelstilzchen auf (Variation) * 3x04: Mr. Gold malt sein Gesicht an (Variation) * 3x04: Rumpelstilzchen geht nach Hameln und fragt die Bewohner, wo Baelfire ist. (Variation) * 4x04: Rumpelstilzchen kehrt mit der Dose aus dem Verlies zurück. (Variation) Belle's Story Belles Thema * 1x12: Rumpelstilzchen listet Belles Pflichten auf. (Variation) * 1x12: Belle erzählt Rumpelstilzchen ihre Geschichte. * 1x12: eine düstere Variante ist zu hören, als Rumpelstilzchen Belle rauswirft und sie ihm sagt, dass er seine Entscheidung bereuen werde. * 1x14: Belle und Dreamy unterhalten sich über Liebe. * 1x22: Belle taucht in Golds Geschäft auf. (Variation) (siehe "True Love") * 1x22: Belle erinnert sich an Rumpelstilzchen und die beiden gestehen sich ihre Liebe. (siehe "Magic") * 2x01: Belle und Gold küssen sich. (Variation) * 2x01: Belle bemerkt, dass Gold die kaputte Tasse aufgehoben hat. * 2x04: Belles Traum: Gold schenkt ihr eine Kette. (Variation) * 2x04: Belle trifft ihren Vater wieder. (Variation) * 2x04: Gold verabschiedet sich in der Bücherei von Belle. Sie schlägt ihm vor, dass sie mal zusammen Hamburger essen gehen könnten. (Variation) * 2x11: Mr. Gold hat die Stadtgrenze übertreten und Belle freut sich, dass sein Trank funktioniert hat. (Variation) * 2x12: Gold küsst Belle im Krankenhaus. * 2x12: Gold sieht die Scherben der Tasse und verlässt Belles Krankenzimmer. (Variation) * 2x16: Gold telefoniert mit Belle. * 2x19: Belle und Gold unterhalten sich im Krankenhaus. Sie sagt, dass sie sich daran erinnert, dass er sie geheilt hat. * 2x19: „Lacey“ sagt etwas zu Gold, das Belle ihm einmal sagte und vor Schreck verschüttet er den Wein. * 2x19: Belle umarmt Rumpelstilzchen, nachdem er Robin Hood verschont hat. (Variation) * 2x19: Rumpelstilzchen zeigt Belle seine Bücherei. * 2x22: Gold repariert die zerbrochene Tasse. „Lacey“ fragt ihn nach der Bedeutung der Tasse. Gold bringt Belles Erinnerungen zurück und sie sagt, dass es ihr Leid tut, dass er Baelfire verloren hat. (Variation) * 2x22: Belle küsst Gold zum Abschied, bevor er nach Neverland reist. * 3x02: "Belle" erscheint Gold in Neverland. (Variation) * 3x02: "Belle" und Gold laufen zu einer Klippe. (Variation) * 3x04: "Belle" sagt Gold, dass Neal ihm hätte vertrauen sollen. (Variation) Dwarves * 1x14: Leroy isst in Granny's Diner. Tom Clark fragt ihn, ob er einen Platz aufrutschen könne. * 1x14: Dreamy erfährt, dass er ein Zwerg ist. Er fragt Bossy nach der Frau, die er gesehen hat. Die Zwerge bekommen ihre Äxte und erfahren ihre Namen. * 1x14: Nova sammelt Feenstaub in den Minen und trifft auf Dreamy. * 1x14: Leroy und Mary Margaret gehen von Tür zu Tür, um Kerzen zu verkaufen. The Huntsman * 1x07: Grahams Traum: als Jäger jagt er mit seinem Wolf. (Variation) * 1x07: Graham findet den Wolf im Wald. Als er ihn berührt, kommen einige Erinnerungen zurück. (Variation) * 1x07: Regina lässt den Jäger zu sich bringen und beauftragt ihn, Snow White zu töten. (Variation) * 1x07: Snow White geht mit dem Jäger in den Wald. (Variation) * 1x07: letzte Szenen der Episode: Graham erinnert sich, Regina tötet Graham * 1x22: Der Jäger befreit Charming. (Variation) Things Are Changing in Storybrooke * 1x05: Henry und Archie bemerken das Zirpen der Grillen, Mr. Gold läuft durch sein Geschäft, Mary Margaret reicht ihre Kündigung im Krankenhaus ein, Regina wirft die Glasscherbe in den Schacht. (Variation) Cinderella * 1x04: Cinderella trifft ihre Gute Fee. (Variation) * 1x04: Emma und Henry gehen an der Bücherei vorbei. (Variation) * 1x04: In Storybrooke machen sich Emma und Henry auf die Suche nach Ashley. Im Märchenland stehen Cinderella und Thomas auf dem Balkon und beobachten das Feuerwerk. * 1x04: Cinderella packt ihre Sachen. Sier erzählt Thomas von ihrem Vertrag mit Rumpelstilzchen. (Variation) * 1x04: Emma fährt Ashley zum Krankenhaus (Variation) * 1x13: In Storybrooke sagt Henry Emma, dass es mit Operation Cobra weitergehe. Sie verabschiedet sich von ihm. Im Märchenland sucht Charming nach Snow White. (Variation) Wedding Dance * 1x04: Cinderellas Hochzeitsball Advising Ashley * 1x04: Emma unterhält sich mit Ashley. Danach bricht Ashley in Mr. Golds Antiquitätengeschäft ein. Mr. Gold erwischt sie und wird von ihr angegriffen. If The Shoe Fits * 1x04: Sean besucht Ashley und Alexandra im Krankenhaus und bringt Babyschuhe mit. Emma ruft Graham an, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie den Job annimmt. Graham holt seine Socken unter dem Bett hervor, wodurch enthüllt wird, dass er derjenige ist, mit dem Regina eine Affäre hat. * 1x12: Ashley sagt Mary Margaret, dass sie sich Liebe anders vorgestellt hatte. (Variation) * 1x12: Sean überrascht Ashley in der Bar und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag. (Variation) Unhappy Endings Enthält Emmas Thema * 1x01: Mary Margarets Unterrichtsstunde. (Variation) * 1x01: In Storybrooke sagt Henry Emma, dass er weiß, dass sie ihn nur weggegeben habe, um ihm ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen. Er sagt, dass sein Leben furchtbar wäre, woraufhin Emma entgegnet, dass sie am Straßenrand ausgesetzt worden sei. Im Märchenland entdeckt Snow White den verwundeten Charming. Die Böse Königin taucht auf und der Dunkle Fluch bricht über sie herein. * 1x02: Emma fragt Mary Margaret, warum sie ihr vertraut. (Variation) * 1x06: Emma und Mary Margaret trinken etwas. David sieht sich Fotos an. (Variation) * 1x13: Mary Margaret liegt traurig auf ihrem Bett. Emma fragt sie, ob sie allein sein möchte. (Variation) * 2x21: Emma und Neal unterhalten sich am Strand (Variation) * 3x02: Emma entschuldigt sich bei Mary Margaret dafür, dass sie sich wie eine Waise fühlt. (Variation) Emma and Henry * 1x02: Emma sagt Henry, sie hätte Regina nur das gesagt, was sie hören wollte und dass sie die Böse Königin austricksen müssten. Sie verbrennt die wichtigen Seiten des Märchenbuchs, damit Regina sie nicht finden kann. * 1x21: Emma sagt Henry, dass sie Storybrooke verlassen wird und dass sie nicht an den Fluch glaubt. (Variation) The Siren * 1x13: Charming trifft auf die Sirene und kämpft gegen sie. The Man With the Wooden Box Augusts Thema * 1x09: letzte Szene: August taucht in Storybrooke auf. Emma nennt ihm den Weg zu Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Emma und Henry wundern sich, weil sonst niemand nach Storybrooke kommt. * 1x10: August und Henry unterhalten sich vor Reginas Haus. (Variation) * 1x10: August und Emma unterhalten sich über seine Kiste (Variation) * 1x13: August lädt Emma zu einer Spazierfahrt auf seinem Motorrad ein. (Variation) Hope Will Return * 1x01: Emma fragt Regina, ob sie Henry liebt. Regina bejaht dies und schlägt die Tür zu. Im Haus nimmt sie das Märchenbuch an sich und schaut in den Spiegel. Im Krankenhaus bringt Mary Margaret Blumen zu einem John Doe (David). Henry beobachtet von seinem Fenster aus die Uhr an der Bücherei. Emma geht zu Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Rumplestiltskin in Love * 1x12: Rumpelstilzchen zerstört seine Einrichtung. * 2x01: Belle verlässt enttäuscht Mr. Golds Geschäft. * 2x11: Gold sagt Belle, dass er sie nicht auch noch verlieren möchte. (Variation) * 2x11: Belle versucht, Gold davon abzuhalten, weiter auf Hook einzuschlagen. Sie sagt, dass sie Gutes in Gold sehe. Die beiden verlassen Hooks Schiff. (Variation) * 2x19: „Lacey“ erklärt Gold, dass ihr Date nicht gut verlief und dass sie nur mit ihm ausging, weil sie nett sein wollte. (Variation) * 2x21: Lacey fragt Gold nach Unsterblichkeit und ob er sie ebenfalls jung halten könnte. Sie meint, dass sie dann für immer zusammen sein könnten. (Variation) * 2x22: Gold nimmt die Scherben der zerbrochenen Tasse aus dem Schrank. (Variation) * 3x06: "Belle" sagt Gold, er solle nach Storybrooke zurückkehren. (Variation) The Genie's Wishes Thema des Dschinns. * 1x11: Leopold findet die Wunderlampe und trifft auf den Dschinn. Er stellt ihm Snow White und Regina vor. * 1x11: Der Dschinn gibt Regina einen Spiegel (Variation) The Road to True Love Charming und Snows Thema. Variationen: Once Upon a Time Orchestral Suite * 1x06: David treibt ein Schaf in den Stall. Seine Mutter kehrt zurück. (Variation) * 1x06: David verabschiedet sich von seiner Mutter. Sie gibt ihm ihren Ring, damit er wahre Liebe finden kann. (Variation) * 1x06: Midas schickt Abigail und Charming zu seinem Palast. Die beiden fahren mit der Kutsche los. Snow White beobachtet sie von einem Baum aus. * 1x10: Snow liest Charmings Brief. (Variation) * 1x10: Charming sucht nach Snow und trifft dabei auf Red. (Variation) * 1x10: letzte Szene: David und Mary Margaret küssen sich vor Granny's Diner. (Variation) * 1x16: Rumpelstilzchen sagt Charming, dass es dessen Schuld sei, dass Snow den Trank genommen hat. Charming erwidert, dass man jede Magie brechen könne. (düstere Variation) * 1x22: Rumpelstilzchen erzählt Charming, dass er auch mal jemanden geliebt hat und dass sie gestorben sei. (düstere Variation) The Family Compass Hänsel und Gretels Thema * 1x09: Der Holzfäller gibt Gretel seinen Kompass. Auf dem Rückweg finden die Kinder ihren Vater nicht wieder und treffen auf die böse Königin. * 1x09: Ava gibt Emma den Kompass. (Variation) * 1x09: Emma zeigt Mr. Gold den Kompass. (Variation) * 1x09: Emma zeigt Michael Tillman den Kompass. (Variation) * 1x09: Avas Kompass funktioniert wieder. Michael Tillmans Truck nähert sich Emmas Wagen. (Variation) Burn The Witch * 1x09: Hänsel und Gretel im Lebkuchenhaus What the Queen Loves Most Reginas Thema #2 * 1x02: Regina sagt ihrem Vater, was sie tun muss, um den Fluch heraufzubeschwören. Sie tötet ihn. * 1x02: Regina besucht im Märchenland das Grab ihres Vaters. * 1x09: Regina versucht Hänsel und Gretel dazu zu überreden, bei ihr zu wohnen. * 1x11: Der Dschinn und Regina unterhalten sich vor ihrem Apfelbaum. (Variation) * 1x11: Leopold zeigt dem Dschinn Reginas Tagebuch. (Variation) * 1x11: Regina gibt vor, den Dschinn zu lieben und er beschließt, den König zu töten. * 1x11: Der Dschinn erkennt, dass Regina ihn ausgenutzt hat, um den König loszuwerden. (Variation) * 1x12: eine Variations des Themas ist zu hören, als Regina Belle erzählt, Rumpelstilzchen hätte sie gehen lassen, wenn er sie liebt und dass der Kuss nicht funktionieren würde, wenn er sie nicht liebt. * 1x12: Regina erzählt Rumpelstilzchen, Belle sei tot (Variation) The Clock Moves * 1x01: Letzte Szene: Emma trifft in Granny's Bed & Breakfast auf Mr. Gold; Emma sagt Granny, dass sie für eine Woche bleiben wird; Henry beobachtet, wie sich der Zeiger der Uhr bewegt. Siehe auch * Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack (Season 2) * Musik en:Once Upon a Time: Original Television Soundtrack Kategorie:Merchandise Kategorie:Musik